plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Blitzer
Blitzer is the protagonist in the Binding of Izaya and GW2 mashup, The Graveyard Incident. Stats Evade - Medium Defense - Low Speed - Hungry Gallery BlitzerZ7Mech.jpg|With Z7-Mech Attacks TBA Friends TBA Enemies TBA Likes TBA Dislikes TBA Personality Harsh, bored (normal), evil (controlled) Equipment (UNTITLED) Z7-Mech Records Enemies Vanquished : 0 Times Vanquished : 0 Games Won : 0 Resistances and Weaknesses 'Resistances' TBA 'Weaknesses' TBA Trivia & Facts M. Leggington: Yes I know, that quote was from Tenacious D. There's credit here, you know! Plot SPOILER ALERT Once upon a time, there was a black-- A. Orange: Bro, that's racist! M. Leggington: slaps A. Orange SHUT IT YOU FURRY, I'M TRYING TO TELL A STORY!!! There was a black deer puffball, or PUFFLE, due to their soft fur and cuddly shape, called Blitzen. A. Orange: Isn't he based off one of those reindeer? Blitzen was shockingly locked out of the closet by a strange man! WHAT ELSE COULD HE DO!? But then, he died of starvation earlier, like in the night before Hallow's Eve or something like that because his robot owner: Coelacanth, didn't feed him but he was with his best pal, Dagger, saving the world from dangerous things and beyond our way! So everyone else starts building a little churchhouse for Blitzen's funeral. Some time later, a yellow hybrid of a stegosaurus and a puffle, called Spike, slapped into the microphone and said: Spike: May the best grumpy deer live... Looks like we gotta find another one earlier than that! So he turns off the microphone and the rest got away. The strange man that locked up Blitzen came back at night after that! A. Orange: Who the hell is that "strange man?" M. Leggington: God dammit, Orange... So anyways, the man opens up the coffin and skins the living hell out of poor Blitzen! And he injected a soda/serum hybrid into his body, but the body turned into a GREW-some body. M. Leggington: Get it? A. Orange: ... So the man painted him ZOMBIE GREEN for some reason and cutted nostrils for his, well you know, NOSE! Guess what else he did? He put special clothes on him and putted poor Blitzen into his bag. And then simply walks into his special Huntley: Hajak23, which is a purple flying car. Meanwhile at his very special house with antenna attracted to lightning, some reason it's a tall red building BUT in like, the abandoned Room 20, where the mysterious robotic and Japanese creatures with robotic claws for their tongues/weapons called Calciumi, roamed the room. So it was remastered to a mutant museum. The man GRABS hold of the mutated corpse and sets it down on a table and STRAPS HIM LIKE HELL!!! So he turns on that one machine and the machine was like: FSHOOCHOOCHO, FJOOJOOCHOOO!!! After that, the mutant that got electrocuted was like "ERR MAH GERD WHAT IS GOING ON!!!" so the man was like "I'm gonna call you Blitzer." Blitzer, what a strange name... "BUT HOW CAN I BE LIKE TH--" but then looks at a mirror, and SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL, OH WHAT A JOY!!! Not really, Blitzer just runs away from the building by jumping off the window and equipping his special jetpack just in case! So he in case ran away into a backyard for some reason but he got possessed by an unknown ghost because there was one ghost hanging around until he saw him. The end. Blitzer Puppet: ... collapses Category:Mutants Category:Zombies Category:Friendly Zombies